Randall's Unexpected Guest
by Kassie143
Summary: This story takes place many years after Sully has reunited with Boo, Randall found a way back to the monster world and got back on everyone's good side. Waternoose was let out of prison a few months after Randall came back and he retook over the factory. Everything seemed peaceful until one night when another human managed to make her way into the monster world. OC used
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea while watching the movie and I hope you guys enjoy it, please leave reviews telling me what you think of this story and there will probably be one or two more chapters after this one. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I will answer them. Enjoy this story!**

* * *

Today was like any other, except Carter, a fifteen year old girl, and her parents were moving to a completely new town. So that meant a new house as well. Carter was an only child that usually kept to herself, I guess that was a good thing since she didn't have many friends to say goodbye to. Her only friends were her teachers, she tried to make friends but she was just socially awkward.

She had a few friends when she was younger but she moved to the town she used to live in before she moved this time, does that make sense? Anyway, when Carter and her parents arrived at their new house she waited for her dads to get out of the car first. Oh did I forget to mention that Carter was adopted by two gay men when she was two? Well now you know.

Her dads, Barney and Kyle Stinson, walked up to their new home with excitement and motioned Carter to get out of the car. She opened the door and stepped out of the van, her dads didn't waste any time in having the moving crew start moving things into the house. As Carter walked up to the house she got a feeling of unease, the house was old but had recently been painted to look like new.

It was a two story with an attic and it consisted of four bedrooms and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. The wood was painted a light golden with a hint of red on the outside of the house and the inside was light colored hardwood floors and light blue wallpaper.

The stairs were in the front of the house and went straight up to the second floor; the second floor looked like the first floor but had a spiral staircase that led up to the attic. Carter made her way upstairs with one of her dads, Barney, following behind her; he led her to her new room and put his arm around her.

"So what do you think sweetie? The realtor tells me that your room used to belong to a little boy before his family moved."

The room was the size of any other bedroom; it had a window, a ceiling fan, and a closet that had a door. Carter looked to her dad and asked "Can I get the paint and start painting before I move anything in here?"

"Sure but don't forget to put down the paint tarps so it doesn't mess up the wood."

"Alright, thanks dad."

Carter ran back downstairs and got two big cans of paints that she had gotten before they left; she also put three other small cans on top of the bigger cans and carried them in. She started up the stairs when the weight of the cans was starting to push her back "Oh god. Falling with heavy cans of paint and can't regain balance!"

Just as she was about to fall back her other dad Kyle caught her and helped her regain her balance, a small chuckle escaped from his lips and he asked "Do you need some help there Hun?"

"Please." She replied as she carefully passed over a big can of paint and two small cans. The two made their way to Carter's room and put the cans on the floor. "Now to go get the tarp!" Carter ran back downstairs and grabbed the clear tarp that they used for painting and brought it back upstairs.

She spread it across the floor and noticed that her dads brought in a ladder and the rest of the things that she needed. "Are you gonna need our help or can you do it by yourself?"

"I can do it by myself, it won't be like last time where a paint bucket fell on me and I got covered in paint."

The husbands shared a laugh as they remembered that day, the day they moved into their second house. "That was a good day." Said Barney

"For you, not for me. I spent an hour trying to get dried paint out of my hair." Carter replied and she put her hair into a ponytail and put everything in place. "Oh hey dad can I borrow your stereo while I paint?"

"Sure Hun, I'll go get it. Just try not to get paint on it." Replied Kyle

"I'll try my best but I wouldn't promise anything."

Kyle left the room and went to go get his stereo; he came back and put it in a corner. Carter took her iPhone out of her pocket and put it in the dock, she scrolled to her playlist and hit shuffle. Cross my Heart by Mariana's Trench played through the speakers and Carters dads left to go put furniture where they wanted it.

Carter got the paint ready and poured it into the paint pan, it was a somewhat darkish blue but it was about two shades lighter. She ran the rolling brush through the paint and climbed onto the ladder and began painting. After an hour most of the furniture was where the husbands wanted it so they decided to take a break and sit on the couch.

They shared a few kisses and were talking about things when suddenly they heard a scream and a crash. The two ran upstairs only to find their daughter laying on the floor covered in paint; she rubbed the paint from her eyes and mouth and spoke "Okay so I guess it is like the last time I tried to paint by myself."

The two men laughed at their daughter and helped her up to help her get all of the paint off of her and out of her hair before it dried. After a long hour of showering and shampoo scrubbing the couple finally got all of the paint off of their daughter, the couple left the bathroom so Carter could change out of her wet clothes and into her pajamas.

Carter changed into her blue and black leopard print pajama shorts and black tank top, it had gotten pretty late so she decided to grab a blanket and a pillow and hit the hay on the couch. The next morning she woke up at about 10:30 to the smell of breakfast being made.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed four people instead of two, she stood in the doorway and blankly scared at the other two people sitting at the table with her parents. Kyle then noticed his daughter's presence and stood "There you are sleepy head, I hope you're hungry."

"Um yeah I am but uh who are they?" she replied as she stared at a woman that looked to be in her thirties and a boy that looked about a few months older than her. "Ah these are our neighbors, Jenny and her son Luke. They brought us cookies, chocolate chip your favorite."

"Oh um thank you." She said to the woman, she looked to Luke and he looked at her. He had soft blue eyes and short but fluffy black hair. She felt a hint of heat spread to her cheeks and she looked back to her fathers. Jenny looked to Carter and said "You must be Carter; your fathers have told me and Luke so much about you. Like your likes and dislikes, your taste in music, and how you have a Pikachu onsie that you wear all the time."

Carters head shot to her parents and they smiled "What? We like talking about you." Barney said as Carter sat down next to Luke. She ate her breakfast rather quickly and then made her way to the bathroom to change into her painting clothes.

She went back to the kitchen to inform her parental and their guests something "Hey dad, dad, I'm gonna go start the paint splatters for my room, and if you hear me scream then that probably means that I flicked paint in my eye. Bye."

"Oh Carter hold on a sec!" Barney yelled and Carter stepped back into vision. "Yes?" she asked

"Kyle, Jenny, and I are going to go out for a bit so it's going to just be you and Luke."

"O-Oh um…alright well if he needs me I'll be in my room."

She quickly ran up to her room and put her phone in the dock and played some music, she then began the process of splattering paint all over her walls in bright green, purple, and orange. After about twenty minutes of flicking a paintbrush and getting paint in her eyes a few times she had noticed that Luke had been in the room watching her.

"L-Luke?! How long have you been there?"

"For about ten minutes, I wanted to watch you paint." He replied for the first time since the last time she saw him twenty minutes ago. "Oh um…well I need a break anyway. If I get more paint in my eyes then I think I'm going to start seeing just that color." She smiled.

Luke sat in the middle of the floor and Carter sat next to him, she was shocked that she could speak so well with him. The two then started talking about random topics and they had a lot in common, they both liked country music, they both liked Pokémon, they both had gay parents, and Luke had his own Pokémon onsie of Raichu.

The only opposite thing about them was that Luke had a lot of friends and was pretty popular at his school, he was a social butterfly while Carter was socially dead. Then they somehow got onto the topic of monsters and the paranormal. "When I was younger I used to see a big purple lizard next to my bed and it always scared me. Then when we moved to our second house it stopped for a while, but then it began back up. When I turned nine I stopped seeing him, which made me happy. And I don't know why but I still feel that he's out there somewhere." Carter told Luke as she remembered the monster that used to haunt her dreams.

"Really? I always used to see a big and fluffy monster with blue fur that had patches of purple in it." Luke replied, Carter laughed and asked "Do you think those monsters actually exist somewhere in the world?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Anyway I better get back to splattering paint all over my walls. You wanna help me?"

"Sure!"

The two stood and each grabbed a brush and began splattering paint. After an hour they finally got the whole room just the way Carter wanted it, and in the process they had a small paint fight. Jenny, Kyle, and Barney came home and heard laughing in Carters room. The three went up the stairs and saw Carter and Luke flicking paint on each other.

"We're back, are you two playing nice?" Barney asked

"Yea…kind of, I have paint what do you expect?" Carter replied

Jenny spoke up "Luke it's time to go back home, your mother is almost done making dinner."

"Alright, bye Carter."

"Later."

Luke and his mom went downstairs and collected Luke's things; they left the house and went back to their own. "Speaking of dinner, we ordered a pizza and it should be here right about…now." Kyle said just as the doorbell rang, he went downstairs and paid the pizza boy. "Dinner's ready! And Carter you need to take a shower right after!"

"Alright I will!" She yelled back as her and her other father raced downstairs and ran into the kitchen. After dinner Carter went to go take a shower for about an hour and a half, when she got out and changed into her black spaghetti strap tank top and pajama shorts she went into her room and noticed that her bed was already out together.

"Dads did you put my bed together while I was in the shower?" She yelled downstairs.

"Yes, we didn't want you sleeping on the uncomfortable couch." Barney yelled back.

"Thank you!" Carter went into her room and closed the door, she spotted her Pikachu onsie lying across the bed and she put it on. The warm cloth filled her body with heat and she put up the hood, she left her room to go brush her teeth and went to bed with her phone and headphones in the pocket right after.

*In the Monster World*

The monsters were getting ready for their daily scaring; the helpers that wore the helmets got every door ready for their partners. The monsters got the first of the doors ready and stood and waited for their partners to arrive.

The big top monsters walked into the scare room and stood in front of their doors, after a minute of final preparation the process began and they started scaring kids from all over the world. After about an hour the scaring was over but a certain purple lizard was still inside a door.

The rest of the monsters left Randall to his last door of the day and went on to business, inside the door Randall crept in the corner of an empty bedroom with just a bed. "Looks like little Danny decided to clean out his room and redecorate." He thought to himself.

Carter slept peacefully under her covers but Randall had other plans, he still thought he was scaring the little boy that used to live in the house but he was wrong. He crept up to the bed and slowly rose next to it, a smile of sharp teeth shown in the moonlight of the window and he took a step forward which made the floor creek.

Carter shuffled and fluttered her eyes open; she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and turned her head to the side only to see the lizard that haunted her dreams at night. A scream of pure terror came from her and she side kicked the lizard in the head, knocking him to the floor. She ran to her door and quickly ran out of her room but it wasn't the hallway she saw.

She saw the scare room and slowly started to back away but Randall opened the closet door and walked behind her. "Hey you're not a little boy." He said, Carter spun around and screamed yet again. She ran away from the lizard and out into the rest of the building.

"Hey get back here you stupid kid!" Randall yelled as he chased after Carter, she had her hood on her head so the other monsters couldn't see her face but she could see theirs. She quickly looked back to see how close Randall had gotten, she couldn't see him but as soon as she turned her head back she slammed into something and fell back.

"Oh my heavens, what was that?"

Carter had closed her eyes and rubbed her butt, suddenly she heard someone talking to her "Oh are you alright little one?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked up only to see a giant spider that was much bigger than her that wore a suit jacket, better known as Mr. Waternoose. Her head shrunk down into her shoulders and her eyes grew to the size of baseballs, she tried to mutter something but couldn't speak out of fear.

One of Carters biggest fears was spiders, aside from old creepy houses and Randall; spiders were one of her worst fears. She quickly started to back away and soon she was booking it in the other direction and screaming her head off along with it.

"What the hell is this place?!" She yelled out loud, which probably wasn't the best idea since now Randall had a pretty good guess on where she was. As she ran throughout the building she started to lose steam which meant that Randall could catch her faster, she looked back while running and completely tripped over her own feet and face planted.

She took the moment of lying on her face to catch her breath before running again, she slowly stood and started running but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice "There you are you little brat!"

She spun around only to see Randall standing at the end of the hallway, she quickly turned around and started running again and after a few feet she was tackled to the floor. "Finally I got you! You pain in my ass!"

Randall picked Carter up from the back and started to drag her back, she then started kicking and thrashing her arms and managed to hit him in the face which helped her crawl a few feet away. "Ow! Why you little brat!" He lunged on top of her and they both started wrestling for dominance, suddenly there was a loud booming voice at the end of the hall.

"Randall what on earth are you doing?!"

Randall looked over to the voice and quickly stood "Mr. Waternoose?! Um I was just play wrestling with my um…niece." Randall replied with a smile as Mr. Waternoose looked over to Carter "Ah you're the girl that ran into me in the hall and then suddenly ran away screaming. Are you alright dear?"

Carter looked at Randall and he gave her a look that told her to nod, so she did. "Now Randall what is this girl's name? I want to know."

"Her name? Oh her name it's uh…it's uh…"

"Carter, my name's Carter." She answered while trying to hide the fear on her face and in her voice. "Yes her name is Carter, silly me how could I forget that?" Randall replied, he walked over to Carter and picked her up over his shoulder "Well we better be going, it's almost past this little ones bed time."

"Wait what?!" Carter began squirming again but Randall had a tight grip on her this time. "Look at that, she doesn't wanna leave but she has to or else she'll be in a lot of trouble." Carter understood what the lizard meant and stopped thrashing and kept quiet.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Waternoose." Randall called to the giant spider as he walked away with Carter over his shoulder. After a while the two had reached Randall's apartment, he put Carter down and she quickly ran to the other side of the room and hid in the corner.

Carter covered her face with her hood and prayed that this all was a dream so she would wake up in her bed but sadly she knew that it wasn't. "Hey look I'm not gonna hurt you alright. So will you get out of the corner?"

Carter looked up and saw not the lizard but a tall guy with long and spiked purple hair and a purple suit jacket that trailed past the back of his knees sitting on the couch. "What happened to that creepy lizard?"

"I'm that creepy lizard." Carter cocked her head to the side and Randall continued "All monsters have this ability to turn into a human form but they never use it so they can be scarier, I'm only in my monster form when I'm on duty or outside. And because it makes me taller."

Carter took her hood off of her head and Randall's face looked like he just remembered something from long ago, which he did. "Hey, I remember you. You're that little girl I always used to scare. The one with the gay dads."

"Well you remember me and I diffidently remember you." Carter replied

"So I have a question. Why were you in little Danny's room?" Randall asked

"What? Oh well my parents and I moved into that house yesterday and now that room is my new room." She replied

Randall nodded and stood from the couch "Okay I understand, the computer must have thought that little Danny was still living in that room since it was so sudden that he moved, but now we just have to get you back. Fungus probably put the door back after I left so I can't just bring you back, sadly. As much as I hate this you're gonna have to stay here for a night or two."

"Wait what?! No! I can't stay here! I need to get back right now!"

"Well that is a little difficult at the moment."

Carter stood from her corner and began walking around the room and ranting about how her dads would be worried and how Luke would be wondering where she's been. Randall soon got sick of hearing her talk and put his hand over her mouth from behind "You talk way too much."

A weird look came upon Randall's face and he shot his hand away from Carter "Did you just lick my hand?! That's disgusting!"

"You're telling me, you taste like scales and slime." Carter replied as she rubbed her tongue with her hands to try and get the scaly taste off of it. "I'm gonna hit the hay. You can sleep on the couch but don't touch anything, don't look at anything, and don't think about touching anything. Now goodnight."

Randall walked off into his room and Carter walked over to the couch and sat down, she put her hands in her pockets and noticed that she had her phone with her. She checked the battery and a smiled "Full battery, now do I have my headphones?" She searched the pockets and found a tangled mess "Yup, there they are."

She untangled them and put them in her ears, she put on The Pokérap- Dark Cave Edition by a YouTuber that she liked NateWantsToBattle (feat. Dookieshed). She put it on shuffle and lay down; she smiled as the song played in her ears.

* * *

**If you guys want to know what the house looks like then the link if right here and i used images i found on google for their human forms, they belong to their rightful owners not me.**

images/Misc/Old% .jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please leave reviews they are always loved. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the sun shining in her face and saw a pair of purple eyes in front of her. "Uhh can I help you?" She asked. "It's already ten o'clock, get up." Randall replied and walked into the kitchen; Carter sat up and lazily got up off of the couch. She followed Randall and awkwardly stood against the wall.

Randall looked at her and spoke "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna sit down and eat something?"

Carter walked over to the table and sat down, Randall put a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. She looked at the purple haired man with a confused look and he replied "I don't like you but I'm not gonna let you starve, now eat we're already late."

"Um thanks." She ate the food that was given to her and she soon finished, she looked at Randall and he replied "Just leave it I'll get it. Now go get ready to leave, you can use my hairbrush and I have an extra toothbrush."

"Thanks" She replied and went into the bathroom to go brush her teeth and do whatever else she needed to do. She brushed her hair and put her hood back on and walked out of the bathroom, she then noticed that her phone wasn't in her pocket and saw it on the floor next to the couch.

"Ah, wouldn't wanna forget you now would I?" She walked over to the couch and put the headphones in her ears and started Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Randall had changed into his monster form and waited for her at the door and she jogged towards him and they walked together to Randall's work.

As they walked Carter got stared at and she heard a group of teenage monsters talking, one asked the group "Is that girl Randall's girlfriend? She seems kind of young doesn't she?" Another replied "I didn't know Randall went for girls our age."

A deep blush spread across her face and she curled up as she walked, making sure to hide her face from Randall, now that she knew his name. He looked over to her and asked "Hey you alright? You seem a little flustered."

Her head shot up and she quickly looked back at the group of monsters and turned back to face Randall "Did you hear the stuff they were talking about?" She asked. "Yeah, they never know when to shut up. But if that's what they think then might as well give it to them."

Randall turned back into his human form and intertwined his fingers with hers, Carters blush grew darker and she looked at his with a look that screamed 'what the hell are you doing?!' "I'm just giving them a little show so they'll shut it." He replied with a smile.

He turned towards her and turned her to face him, he grabbed both of her hands and glanced over to make sure the group was watching, which they were. A smirk grew across Randall's lips and he lifted her chin up and planted a soft kiss on Carter's lips.

If Carter's face could get any redder, which it probably wasn't possible, she would have passed out from heat overload. Randall slowly broke the kiss and glanced back at the group which had all of their jaws dropped to the floor.

Randall stood up straight and held Carter's hand and continued walking; she completely covered her face with her hood and followed behind Randall. He chuckled to himself and thought "Well that was fun." When they arrived at the factory Carter's face was still as red as a tomato and she was still hiding it with her hood.

Suddenly she stopped when she heard two voices running towards them, Randall turned around and noticed Mike and Sully. "Hey guys what's up?" Randall asked

"Oh nothing you know, so uh on our way to work in my new car we saw you and this little one here, is she your new girlfriend?" Asked Mike in reply

It took a minute for Randall to reply but he soon answered "Uh y-yes, yes she is my girlfriend."

"Go Randall you finally got a girlfriend like my beautiful Celia! I am so proud of you!" Mike replied as he twirled at the thought of his snake haired beauty. "But Randall she seems a little young, doesn't she? How old is she anyway?" Sully asked as he looked at Carter with a furry eyebrow raised.

"Please she is not that young, she's only…how old are you again?" Carter kept her head down but held up one finger and then five, hoping that they would realize that she was 15. "So you're 15? I still think she's too young for you but if she makes you happy then I support you." Sully replied.

"Thanks Sullivan, now if you'll excuse me. My…girlfriend and I need to go this way." Randall pulled Carter in the other direction and her hood almost fell off but she quickly fixed it before anyone could see. Although Sully caught a glimpse of the hood almost falling off and decided to follow them with Mike following behind him.

Randall checked to see if there was anyone in the men's locker room, which thankfully there wasn't, and pulled her in. "Well that was close, I can't have Sullivan finding out that you're not a monster or else it would be like the whole boo thing all over again."

"Boo thing?" Carter asked as she cocked her head.

"Many years ago this same incident happened but not with me, but with Sullivan. A three or something year old girl got into the monster world and all hell broke loose and I don't want that happening again. So I can't let anyone find out that you're not one of us."

Carter then took her hood off and unbuttoned a few of her buttons, Randall noticed this and started to freak out "W-What are you doing?!"

"What? I'm getting some cool air in here. It gets hot as hell in this thing." Carter replied as she noticed a slight blush on Randall's cheeks. "Are you blushing?" Carter asked with a slight smirk. "W-What? No, why would I be blushing? It's not like I haven't seen a woman get undressed before, Pfft because I have." Randall replied as he tried not to blush any more than he already was.

While Randall blushed and Carter cooled off, Sully and Mike snuck into the locker room and spied on the two.

"So if everything goes well today then we can have you back in your room by tonight." Randall told Carter as she buttoned her onsie back up and put her hood back on. "Alright but what am I suppose to do all day?" She asked

"Um you can uh…I don't know but you will do something that won't get you in trouble." Randall replied

"What she should be doing is not being here!" Yelled Sully as he and Mike walked up to the two, Carter and Randall whipped around and stared at the two monsters. "S-Sullivan?! How much did you hear?" Randall asked as he stared to turn pale.

"We heard all of it Randall, we know that that girl isn't a monster. And now we also know that you kissed a human! Are you insane?!" Mike replied as he walked up to Carter and dragged her over to Sully who picked her up. "Look Randall I don't want anything crazy to happen like what happened with boo but for now we need to get her out of here so Waternoose doesn't see her." Sully replied

"Um it's a little late for that; he kind of already knows her name and what she looks like. But he still doesn't know that she's not a monster." Randall said

"Well that's good I guess but we still have to get her out of here." Mike said

Carter then began squirming and asked "Um big furry man, can you put me down?"

"I can't, we need to leave." Sully replied

"Alright then I hope you enjoy being yellow and sticky." Carter said as she looked like she was going to do it if he didn't let her go. Sully quickly put her on the ground and she quickly ran to the stalls, she played loud music for the time she was in the stall so the three couldn't hear.

She stayed in the stall for about ten minutes and finally came out when Randall started banging on the door "Hey come on you've been in there for ten minutes already!" Carter sighed and flushed, she opened the stall door and the three men looked at her "What? I was playing on my phone."

The four went to exit the bathroom but the door suddenly opened and Mr. Waternoose walked in, the four quickly ran back and hid behind a set of lockers before he could see them though. Mr. Waternoose walked into a stall and the group took their chance and made a run for the door, the guys made it out pretty quickly but as for Carter she ended up slipping and hitting her leg on the corner of one of the sets of lockers.

She clenched her teeth and held in a scream of pain, she laid on the cold floor in silence but soon heard the giant spider say "What was that bang?" He left the stall and looked over to where Carter was and when he saw her his eyes grew wide, when she slipped and hit her leg her hood fell off in the process.

"Carter, what is the meaning of this? You are not a monster!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as he hurried over to her.

"Uh Randall help!" She yelled and Randall quickly opened the bathroom door and asked "What is taking you so long you little brat?" He looked up to see Mr. Waternoose speed walking towards them and spoke to himself "Oh crap."

Randall quickly picked Carter up bridal style and ran out of the bathroom, he yelled at Sully and Mike who looked at him with confused looks "Waternoose knows! Come on!" The two monsters looked at each other and ran after Randall at full speed.

Randall ran back to his apartment with Sully and Mike right behind him, when they all got into the apartment Randall locked the door and laid Carter on the couch. "You alright Carter?" Randall asked, she shook her head as she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I slipped and hit my right leg on a sharp corner of the locker." She replied with a pained look on her face. Randall carefully lifted up the covering on her right leg and the three monsters gasped "That does not look good." Mike said as he tried his hardest not to pass out from the sight of blood.

The wound was about an inch or two long and it was in the middle of the front bottom part of her leg, the skin was slashed and blood slowly oozed down her leg. "I'll go get the first aid kit." Said Sully as he ran into the bathroom to get the box, he came back and Randall took it and made sure it didn't get infected.

After about ten minutes of tending to Carter's wound and yelping in pain Randall finally got her patched up, he wrapped her leg with white gauze to make sure that the bleeding would stop and so there would be pressure on it. "Well after its healed there's diffidently gonna be a scar." Randall said out loud.

"Do you think you're gonna be able to walk?" Mike asked and Carter replied "I don't know, let's test it out." She sat up and stood from the couch but after one step and fell back onto the couch in pain. "I'm guessing that answers your question Mike." Sully said to his partner as he looked at Carter with worry.

"Well now that Waternoose knows that Carter isn't a monster he probably has the CDA all over the place by now, god I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Randall said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least he doesn't know where you live." Mike replied, suddenly a blank look of 'oh shit' came across Randall's face and he started to go pale "But he does know where I live."

"What?!" Yelled Mike and Sully in union. "We have to get her out of here! How about she stays at our place until she can walk? Waternoose doesn't know where we live." Replied Sully and Randall nodded and picked Carter up bridal style. "Let's get moving, Waternoose is probably almost here." Said Randall as he headed for the door, he opened it but quickly yelped and ran back into the apartment.

"What? Why aren't you going outside?" Sully asked

"Because I'm here and I want that girl!" a familiar voice boomed as Waternoose walked into the apartment. "Oh…that's why."

"Randall, give me the girl and nothing bad will happen." Waternoose said as he slowly walked towards Randall. Sully and Randall shot a quick glance at each other and suddenly Sully tackled Waternoose into the wall and took Carter from Randall.

"Take her to the place! Wazowski and I will hold him off!" Randall yelled, Sully ran out of the apartment building and ran a few blocks down to his and Mike's apartment. Back at Randall's apartment, Mike and Randall were holding Waternoose off for a few minutes so Sully could get Carter to his apartment without the giant arachnid following him.

"It doesn't have to be like this Mr. Waternoose, I just wanna get Carter back into the door where she came from." Randall told Waternoose as he held him back.

"I don't care! The scream shortages are dropping worse than when that little girl came many years ago, I retook over the factory because I do not like losing. I need the girl's screams to produce power for the city!" Waternoose yelled.

"But sir, when Boo was here Sully and I found that laughter was more powerful than screams, we tried to tell you many times but you wouldn't listen to us and go on with your day. I have an idea, since you think screams are create more energy but some of us think laughs create more energy, why don't you let the monsters that want to scare, scare, and the monsters that want to make laughter, do it?" Mike told Waternoose, the spider in a blazer stopped for a moment and looked at the two monsters and replied.

"Monsters are supposed to scare children, not make them laugh! Monsters are known for being scary and if they start making children laugh then nothing will go right! With how this generation is in the human world with young children doing things that they aren't meant to do at their age, I'm trying to help the children of the human world by getting them back to the way that children used to be." Waternoose confessed as he stopped trying to get away from the two monsters.

"Then we can compromise. The young kids that still have their innocence will get the laughs, and the ones that have nothing left for them will get the scares. How about that?" Mike asked

"Well…I suppose that could work. Alright, that will be the new process at the factory! I don't know why I didn't listen to you and James from the start." Waternoose replied with a smile, Randall walked towards the door and said before leaving "I'll go get Carter and bring her back here."

Randall left and went to Sully and Mike's to go get Carter back, Mike and Waternoose stood in the middle of the room with an awkward atmosphere lingering in the air. Mike decided to break the ice first "So…I'm interested to see what you're gonna do with the factory after the laughing/scaring become one."

Waternoose turned and chuckled, a look of confusion spread across Mike's face and Waternoose said "Do you really think that I meant any of the Michael, I would never let monsters make children laugh."

"W-Wait but you said that-"

"I lied about that, I can't have anyone messing up my plans. And now that you know, I intend to keep you quiet.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of Mike's face and he was knocked out, Waternoose chuckled and put Mike on the couch. "Everything is going perfectly."

* * *

**If any of you find the generation thing offensive i apologize!**


End file.
